hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Budwill97
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Billyagus97 page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager (talk) 14:54, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! One Hit Wonders Hi, Budwill97. One Hit Wonders is a category for castings that have only been released once in their lifetime. Stephan3321 (talk) 12:07, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :I thought is exclusive only limited time. Sorry for bothering everyone here. Budwill97 (talk) 02:18, August 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi, you're not bothering anyone ;) Feel free to ask your questions. That's why we are here for. Welkom to the Wiki. Have fun editing. Feel free to ask me anything ;) (talk) 17:25, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Drawings in the Gallery Is it really necessary to include your drawings in the Gallery? Not only can you put these on your own profile page, but they also just seem to be Photoshopped already existing images. Please move them to your own page unless they are official Mattel in-house brainstorm drawings. Thank you. Stephan3321 (talk) 12:14, February 10, 2017 (UTC). :Okay if cannot i will delete it, actually I'm good at photoshop. because some castings don't have some gallery. I Apologize. I'm not make some fancruft just show my skill on photoshop. If you like my photoshop. I love to sharing. actually i rarely take a picture of my collection because too many, if you want delete okay. that's okay. I know this wikia is official. but my hope is just show my skill on photoshop and edting. PEACE and thank you for warning <3 :). ::We would love to see more of your Photoshop skills! But preferably on your own profile page ;). If everyone would add a Photoshopped image to the Gallery, there will be thousands within a month. Maybe you could even write a blog post where you showcase you pictures? I think a lot would love to see that! Thanks for contributing!! Stephan3321 (talk) 10:02, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Well Said Stephan. BigBadBrad01 (talk) 22:25, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Why You Giving Me DELETE ??? Hello and Good Evening Why You Giving Me Delete message ?, What Is Problem with me ?. Please Becareful what your Gonna Delete. Thanks and Good evening. Arrow1 ( Talk ) 20:40, October, 15, 2015 (UTC) that's Okay but PLEASE Becareful What you DELETE, Okay and be nice with the OTHER. Arrow1 ( Talk ) 20:52, October, 15, 2015 (UTC) Talkback Shadow MK IIa Why do you keep on adding this to the unlicensed Hot Wheels category. It is a LICENSED car. This is a test 86 (talk) 07:04, November 19, 2016 (UTC) 2017 models Hi, you commented on the Cresceno and Gazella GT page about the 2017 models. See http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Yazidhusain for those models. Pictures will come. EDIT: I added the 2017 version of the Gazella GT.Stephan3321 (talk) 07:24, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Hot Wheels Designers Hi, you recently added designer information to a few casting pages. Where did you get that info? BigBadBrad01 (talk) 15:45, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Exotics and Velocitor / Velocita Twin Mill is in 2018 Exotic series - no joke. Velocitor / Velocita are similar names, see where it also says names? Casting don't have to look the same, only sounds like. Mach 5 (talk) 18:58, July 2, 2018 (UTC) That's Great Idea for Twin Mill as Exoticcars LOL, only same name but different castings LOL. I'm sorry for Joke because i'm more active at other wikia of this one yup alternate of this wikia. Budwill97 (talk) 10:52, July 5, 2018 (UTC)